A Moment of NaLu
by MutsyTiger
Summary: A series of one-shots containing NaLu! Taking requests and will do them ASAP! Chapter 5 - She meets the salamander.
1. Caught Behind a Box

**A/N: The reason I even made this fanfic is because I wanted to write about all kinds of subjects about NaLu and little moments that we can make, I mean, they're endless!**

 **I might add bits and pieces of other ships that I adore, but it's gonna be JUST NaLu mostly. Mostly. Only. Yeah.**

 **I'll try to put them up as soon as possible and will take you guys up on requests (just not lemons, 'cause I don't do those, I read them). This is how much I love NaLu, so I'll put up as much as I can as fast as I can with my best quality.**

 **Please give me some prompts, but if you don't, I'll just come up with my own. Good? Good.**

 **They won't be too long, but if you want them to be longer, go ahead and tell me.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel plucked box after box from the moving truck, moving them as quickly as he could into the jewelry store at Fiore's Top Mall. This was his daily job, and he actually pretty much disliked it.

Scratch that. He wanted this job _out of his life_. It was pure torture. He was forced into it by his "amazing" father, who was on a vacation right now in Hawaii, and here was Natsu, loading and unloading boxes from a big-ass truck. Only picking boxes up to move from factories and other stores to and from Fiore's Top Mall, the most popular mall in Fiore, was the thing on his check-list.

But things just got a little better one day.

Natsu's girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia, felt like chatting with him, so she visited him. They knew it was an employee-only place, but they just couldn't wait twelve hours everyday to talk and to be able to see each other for only about an hour since Lucy also had her shift at Fairy's as a waiter two hours after he was done.

It was hard being together, but they knew that they'd really regret it if they broke up. So, to make it easier, Lucy decided to visit him during work hours. This really wouldn't go well with Natsu's boss, but they got away with it for a few days.

More than a few days turned into weeks.

They couldn't go farther than that until his boss found them one day.

Natsu's boss, Erza Scarlet, came to check on Natsu once a month every year. Today was the day. He never knew which days she came, but he would be damned if he would have to spend another day without seeing Lucy for more than one hour.

Erza came marching up to the mall, looking for Natsu, "Natsu!"

He gasped, "Boss!" He panicked. Lucy was here with him, and Erza would kill him if she saw them together right now when he should be working.

She was known as the devil. The worst of the worst when it came to punishing her underlings.

Natsu got a taste of her whip recently, and it _really_ hurt. You don't want to know.

Anyway, he was getting hysterical right now, "Lucy, my boss is here!"

"W-What?" her eyes widened staring as Erza approached. They were lucky Lucy wasn't yet in her line of sight. "Is that her?"

"Yeah," he moaned. "I'm gonna get killed if she sees us! Hurry up, go behind these boxes back there! Hide!"

Lucy hurriedly ran towards the giant boxes, covering herself so that Erza wouldn't see her, "C-Can you see me now?"

"Wait, lemme help you, I can still see your head. We gotta hurry, she's almost here!"

If you want an explanation as to how they can see Erza and Erza can't see them, then here it is. No one can miss that striking scarlet hair. Ever. That goes the same for Natsu's salmon hair, but not Lucy, I mean, she's just a plain blonde **(Lucy - YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU LITTLE-! Me - Be quiet)**.

As Natsu just got done helping Lucy with the boxes, Erza arrived, "Natsu! What in Mavis's name are you doing?"

He stared dumbly, "Uh...moving boxes…?"

"Yes, but you move them inside the shops, not to the floor," she sighed. "Why do you have all of those boxes over there? Move them inside!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" he suddenly froze. "I-I mean, I'll move them later, there are some other boxes I need to move…"

"Go, Natsu, or do you want a taste of my fist?" Erza threatened.

The people who worked under her had bad luck. Erza took all types of martial arts in elementary and high school, which increases her physical abilities. This means that her punches and kicks would hurt a lot more than the average human.

"There are things inside those boxes that need to be moved with extra care, so I'm saving them for later-"

"NATSU," Erza gave him the evil eye. " _Go_."

"Y-Yes, Boss," he trudged on to the boxes hiding Lucy. So far, she hadn't made a peep.

He was also very humiliated by the yelling from Erza Lucy had just heard behind the boxes as well.

 _I'm dead. I'm_ so _freaking_ _dead. Goodbye, money. Goodbye, life. Goodbye to my job. Goodbye to_ my body _._

"You're too slow Natsu. You know what? I'll just reveal what you've been hiding," Erza walked up to the boxes and calmly uncovered Lucy's hiding place, showing the blonde to Natsu. "What is the meaning of this...Natsu?"

Oh _, shit._

"Um…" he racked his brain for a lie. This was _not_ going well for the both of them.

"W-We're girlfriend and boyfriend!" Lucy piped up, not wanting Natsu to be left the only one responsible for their little mistake.

Erza didn't appear amused, "That is not an acceptable excuse."

Lucy had to bring up her last resort, "I-I had something _very_ important to tell Natsu…"

"And that is? Please, entertain me, miss," Erza raised her eyebrow.

"I...I'm...I…"

"Go on!" Erza was as impatient and demanding as ever.

"I-I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

Natsu's jaw dropped, "Wait, what, you are?!"

Lucy glared at him to shut up, "...Yeah, I couldn't tell you because your boss was coming, and you'd get into trouble for slacking off."

Erza reddened, "P-P-P-P-P-Pregnant?!" She looked like she was about to faint in shock. "...Natsu...got a woman...pregnant…"

Lucy grinned and winked at Natsu.

He frowned, confused as to what this message meant. Obviously, he was being a dense idiot.

Who knew if Lucy's lie was right or wrong. Can you guess?


	2. Misunderstood

" _Lucyyy, I'm bored,_ " caller Natsu Dragneel complained into his mobile phone as he sat on his desk chair, exhausted from earlier football practice.

"Go talk to Gray or something, I bet he has something to say about Juvia," Lucy Heartfilia scowled as she was lying on her bed. Why did Natsu call _her_ of all people? Didn't he know that she was still trying to get over their break up?! This shows just how dense he can really be.

" _Gray's an ice bastard, I don't wanna talk to him_ ," Natsu grumbled. " _Besides, I wanted to talk to you, not that ice cone._ "

"You really can't go a day without calling Gray names, can you?" she sighed, ignoring the fact that he just said that he only wanted to talk to _her_ and no one else.

What _really_ was on her mind was the fact that Natsu didn't even _need_ to get over the fact that they weren't girlfriend and boyfriend anymore. He just looked at her, maybe looking a bit shocked when she'd told him that she needed a break from him, and said, "Sure," as if he hadn't a care in the world.

She was frustrated and mad at him, but more at herself for being the one that initiated it. It was the most stupidest reason, too. She was just an overly super-jealous type of girlfriend, so what'd you expect?

He was spending some time with Lisanna, so she simply got jealous. There's nothing else to say. What really made her angry was when that time when he recently accidentally touched his lips with Lisanna's in public, and Lucy hadn't even gotten _one_ kiss from Natsu, so she was still a kiss virgin.

I know, right? Being mad over an accidental kiss.

Now that she'd thought about it, she couldn't get over the fact that she was so _stupid_ to even think that Natsu liked Lisanna.

Every single day, he would spend a lot more time with her than with Lisanna, and he would be so sweet all of the time, letting her have things that he usually didn't let her have before they were together and doing things for her that he normally wouldn't do for other girls.

So _stupid_.

" _Lucy? You there?_ " Natsu sounded a bit concerned. " _Did something happen?!_ "

Lucy sniffed a bit, thinking about the good times she'd had with him, "N-No, Natsu, I'm still here."

He sighed in relief, " _Oh, okay, good. For a minute, I thought something was wrong, so I got scared. Sorry about that!_ "

"Nah, it's okay, you were just worried," Lucy smiled, glad to hear his soothing voice. "Hey, Natsu, do you remember that time when you actually tried to be polite in a restaurant for me?"

" _I-I didn't do that!_ " she could just picture Natsu lightly blushing in embarrassment.

"Aw, c'mon, you were so sweet, you don't need to deny it!" Lucy laughed. "And that other time when you gave me your beloved scarf just because I was a bit cold when it was only seventy degrees."

" _Lucyyy! C'mon, stop, I just thought you were really cold._ "

She giggled, "It wasn't snowing or anything like that, so what makes you say it was really cold? Eh, you wouldn't know, you're warm all of the time." It felt just like it was when they were still a couple, so just what was wrong...?

" _Of course I am, I'm a fire dragon,_ " she could hear the sound of him puffing his chest out.

"Fire dragons aren't r-real Natsu…" Lucy began to sniffle some more with the thought of Natsu coming to her rescue. He always came at the exact right time.

" _...Lucy? I can hear crying. Is that you?_ "

"I-It's nothing, Natsu, r-really!" she let out a little bit of tears, beginning to sob. "It's n-nothing but dust!"

" _I'm coming over_ right now _, Lucy._ "

She ignored his statement, overcome with tears of sorrow. Rolling down her cheekbones, they met her chin, dropping down onto her lap.

The line went dead.

 **…**

Lucy had cried herself to sleep, dreaming about Natsu and her memories with him soon after. This always happened. It was only her. She was the only one who felt this strongly for him. She was the only one who would go far for him. The only one.

If only she hadn't been so stupid.

When she woke up, she felt warmer. Less cold.

There was a blanket draped over her body, which she couldn't remember putting over herself.

She could also feel an incredibly warm heat source coming from her back side. She looked behind her shoulder, the cushion lowering under the weight of her forearm.

Unsurprisingly, it was the one and only Natsu, his arms clasped around her tiny waist.

She knew that he'd come. She just knew that it wasn't for the reason that she'd hoped for.

"Natsu…" she murmured as she stared at his sleeping face. It was cute. She sighed, wishing that this moment could last forever. But it couldn't, unfortunately.

"Natsu," she whispered, this time, louder. "Wake up, Natsu."

"Huh, w-what happened?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Oh, Lucy, you're up."

"Yeah..."

"Lucy, tell me why you were crying," he straight out demanded.

"W-What?" she didn't expect him to even remember!

"You were crying earlier today," Natsu said. "Do you think I'd just leave you here to cry alone?"

 _No...but I did want you to._

Natsu looked her dead in the eye, "Tell me, Lucy, why were you crying?"

She avoided eye contact, "I was just frustrated because of something that I cooked that ended up getting burnt." This was partly true since, earlier in the day, Lucy had burnt her favorite cooked meal (yogurt is not cooked as far as I can tell, so it's another food).

"You're lying," Natsu accused.

"No!" she denied.

" _Lucy_ , listen to me," Natsu said. "Look me in the eye-NO, don't avoid me!"

She sighed, looking him straight in the eyes, "Okay, what?"

"Okay, Lucy, whatever it is you're stressed about, _tell me_ , because you're just gonna make _me_ sad too," Natsu was serious. "When you don't tell me anything, you make me feel like I'm not worth anything and that I'm just not trustworthy."

Lucy cried, yet again, "Fine, you idiot! It's because of you! YOU!

"You don't even react to the fact that we've broken up!"

Natsu looked like he had just gotten show by an arrow, "W-We broke up?!"

"Yes, we did!" she hiccupped.

"I thought that you just wanted to be alone for a week or something, not that we broke up!"

Lucy barely registered this fact, "...What?"

"You heard me! _I didn't know_ ," Natsu growled. "I never wanted to break up with you-wait, why did you break up with me again?"

She facepalmed, "Right, um, it's because you accidentally kissed Lisanna…"

"Lisanna?" Natsu scratched his head. "Oh...right...I was hoping you didn't see that, because I wanted you to be my first." He chuckled. "I was hoping...really hoping...but, you saw it, huh…?"

"Yeah…" Lucy was determined. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Huh?" Natsu was confused.

"I can be all of your other firsts...right?" Lucy hoped so much that he would agree. "It doesn't matter that your first kiss was taken, because there are a lot of other firsts that I can take from you!"

"Sure," he grinned. "I'll give 'em all to you."

"Then...can we get back together?"

"We've been together since the start, you weirdo." he hugged her as he fell back down into the bed.

She hugged him back, her arms tightly wound around his neck. She snuggled herself into his chest, "Yeah...you're right."


	3. Who's Fat Now!

**A/N: This chapter is for Jeffry, a requester :)**

* * *

"Natsu! Let's go on a mission, pleeaaaase~?" Lucy begged as the fire mage was eating his fiery chicken with ravenous bites. They were in the guild, relaxing on a normal day without a brawl in sight. Not to mention that Gray wasn't around to taunt Natsu, or vice versa, for once.

He replied as he continued to chew, "Bucgh Imph spill eeping (But I'm still eating)!"

"Then after you're done eating, because I need to pay my rent a few days from now!" she sighed in worry as she sat down next to him. The landlady was merciless, as usual. If Lucy missed even _one_ measly jewel for her rent, she was done for. Her cozy apartment would be gone from her daily life.

Also, why did the landlady use Lucy's old clothes as her own when she disappeared on Tenrou Island? The clothes barely even fit her. Eh, I guess that's for another day, we're getting off topic.

Back to Natsu and Lucy's conversation.

Natsu licked his fingers as he finished his chicken, "Don't worry, Lucy! We'll get the jewels, let's just go on a mission right now."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Well _now_ you say you can…" _Eh, let's just go, who cares._

"Hey, let's do this one!" Natsu ripped a piece of paper off of the mission board and showed her the words it contained:

 **Wild Boar**

 **On the Loose**

 **Please Capture and**

 **Use it However**

 **You Want**

 **50,000J**

"You need that much, right?" he asked. "Or should we look for another missio-"

"I have about seventy thousand jewels, so it should work! We split half and half—you get twenty-five thousand, I get twenty-five thousand," she beamed. "It also seems pretty easy for that many jewels…"

"What're we waiting for then? Let's go!" Natsu grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the guild.

…

"So...WHERE THE HECK IS THIS STUPID BOAR SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Lucy screamed in frustration as she and Natsu trudged through the miserable looking woodland. This boar was nowhere to be seen on the map they've been given by the person who assigned the mission, and it's been hours since they've left for it.

Who knew one little mission could piss her off so much?

Natsu winced as she shouted, "Oi, Lucy, stop screaming, would ya? You're gonna scare away the boar-"

And there it was. In plain sight, right in front of them.

She shrieked in surprise, "It's the boar!"

"GET IT!" Natsu lunged after it, only to meet with dirt and gravel scratching his body parts.

As soon as Natsu's face met the ground, Lucy was running straight after the swift boar.

 _How can a boar be this fast?!_

She passed trees, bushes, twigs, leaves, and all of those things you see in forests.

The boar climbed higher and higher into the desolate mountain with Natsu and Lucy right on its tail.

Finally, there was a weirdly shaped tree with half of it facing the opposite direction of its other half—like they were repelling each other. It was strange how it was the only tree in the whole place that looked like that. Anyhow, it created a hole, which the boar miraculously jumped through to escape from their clutches.

"Oh no you don't-!" Natsu leaped through the hole, but guess what?

Yep, you got it right. He got stuck.

His hips were _way_ too big for this hole. Um, why did he jump in again?

"Natsu!" Lucy, at first, thought that he was in danger, but realized that he was just stuck in the hole of the tree. "Um…Natsu…?"

"Yeah. I'm stuck," he managed to sigh. "Oi, Lucy, could you help me out? Please? Push me."

"Wait, wait, Natsu...let me just have a minute…" she took a deep breath...and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You—you're stuck! Stuck! Oh my God…"

She laughed some more, "You won't _believe_ how long I've been waiting for this moment! You're a fatty! A fatty! Ahahahaha!" She wiped away her tears of laughter. "Who's fat now, fat-ass?!"

"You should look at yourself," Natsu tried to think of a comeback. "Think of all those times _you_ were the one stuck in a hole…"

"And how many times was that?"

"Uh...I don't know, but it was a lot."

"...Nevermind, let me just help you," Lucy walked up to Natsu's behind. "So, how am I going to do this?"

"Push me," he attempted to shrug, "or you could just pull me, whatever works."

"Here goes nothing," she said as she walked up to his front and pulled hard on his arms.

"Ouch! Lucy, stop it, you're gonna kill my hips!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she stopped. "Maybe I can try pushing you?"

"...Um, sure…" Natsu glanced awkwardly at his side to where his bottom was.

Lucy pressed her back onto Natsu's butt and pushed as hard as she could, her feet digging into the lush grass. It was pretty weird, considering that she had to push him from his ass, but it was rather funny.

She giggled, thinking about all of those times they've been through extremely hilarious situations.

"Lucy, could you hurry up already back there?!" Natsu piped up. "And what're you going giggly about?"

"Nothing you need to know..."

Natsu was an idiot, but that's what Lucy loved about him.

…

After all of those attempts after all, Lucy couldn't get Natsu out of the hole, so she was forced to use Taurus to crush through it. Natsu could stand the pain anyway.

"...Natsu, we still didn't capture that boar!"


	4. Wrong Decision

**A/N: For snakeboy33. Sorry about that misunderstanding :') There was something wrong with my head while I read your review the first time… I didn't think it was a suggestion for a prompt but a critique on chapter three since it wasn't really that clear xD**

 **This is my version of Chapter 418 in the manga.**

 _ **Italics/bold = Flashback**_

* * *

The resident of Lucy's new apartment yawned as she stretched her arms out above her head. The street was as peaceful as any other day as the blonde got out of bed to brush her teeth to get ready for the big day. Taking a quick shower, she applied her lipstick and rustled into her clothes right after.

It took thirty minutes to do so, but would you expect a _girl_ of all genders to rush her morning routine? Not in my book.

After grabbing her bag and tying her blue ribbon onto her hair up into a side ponytail, she walked out the door with a nice and pleasant mood hanging about.

Lucy pumped her fist to herself as she headed for her destination, _I'm gonna give it my all today, too!_

 **…**

One year after the battle with Tartaros, year X792, Crocus hasn't really changed at all. Holding the next Grand Magic Games, it was still an exciting time for the people attending.

It was the fourth day, and intense battles were being initiated. Chrisack of Dullahan Head, one of the guilds in the tournament, let out a "Yo ho!" as the crowd roared.

The announcer declared, "The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games begins now! Today, too, heated battles unfold!

"The man who's shown us his overwhelming strength so far, Chrisack of Dullahan Head, what kind of battle will he give us today?! His opponent is Berik of Dwarf Gear. This seems like it's going to be quite an interesting bout!"

He turned to the small, old man sitting next to him on his right in the stands, "Yajima-san, would you happen to have any insight to give on which contender we should pay particular attention to?"

Yajima watched the two opponents as they were getting ready to battle, "Chrisack-kun really is a strong mage, isn't he?"

Suddenly, reporter of the famous Sorcerers Magazine, Jason shouted, "COOL COOL COOL! I should be able to get an interesting article out of this! Cool!"

Lucy shows up from the stairs entrance, "Senpai! I'm sorry for showing up late! There was quite a crowd, and..."

Ignoring her explanation, Jason pointed his fingers at her and said, "Lucy! Today's gonna be another cool day again!"

She sighed and turned towards the arena, "Did the battle start already?"

He took his trademark pose, "Not yet, not yet! Even so, this is probably just going to be another walk in the park for Chrisack."

Holding up her pencil with a notepad in her other hand, Lucy yelled, "RIGHT! Let's put our back into it and cover this event!"

"COOL!"

She could hear a _bang_ coming from the cymbals as the battle began.

It's been one year ever since that day. The day that Fairy Tail's dissolution was announced. Natsu and Happy suddenly left on a quest while the other members disbanded and went on their separate ways.

Lucy smiled sadly as she quickly made notes in the notepad. She missed them. Terribly. Another day without Natsu was just...dull. She now worked as an editor-in-training for the weekly sorcerer magazine. Since the disbandment was so long ago, she had to get over it and stand tall. Don't let it bring you down—they'll always be there in your heart.

She was unable to take all of this information in, and sunk into a long, deep depression for some time. But since everyone began to move on, she had to, too.

When Lucy just came to this realization, there was Jason. He offered her a job. _As a gravure model_.

 _ **As Lucy posed for the camera on a bed with her hair up in low pigtails, multiple shots were being taken while she was wearing the lacy, black lingerie assigned to her.**_

 _ **After the shoot was done, Jason exclaimed, "Cool! You should just become my exclusive model, Lucy!"**_

" _ **Er, uh…" Lucy struggled to capture his attention as she slowly walked towards him. "I want a job that involves writing...you know, actual sentences. Can you please hire me something along those lines?"**_

And in the present day, here was Lucy. As an editor-in-training.

The battle ended, and, unsurprisingly, Chrisack won the fight.

"Okay, I guess I'll do the article and the layout," Lucy confirmed to Jason after they left the arena.

Jason nodded approvingly, "Thanks, that'll be a big help.

"You know, this year's Grand Magic Games were sort of a letdown. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel didn't make any appearances…"

"Neither did Blue Pegasus or Quatro Cerberus," she added.

"Or Fairy Tail," Jason smiled.

Lucy chuckled, "You know why...it's long gone…"

Jason noticed the crest on the back of her right hand, "That crest, on the back of your hand…

"But yeah, I guess they really are gone...it really is a damn shame, huh…"

Lucy gave a small smile in silence.

 **…**

Back to her new apartment, Lucy began to write the newest article for the Sorcerers Magazine on her small, wooden desk.

For the past year, Lucy hadn't had contact with _anyone_ from the guild. Everyone has starting walking down their own, new paths. But lately, she'd felt like she's been wanting to see them again.

Lucy rested her head on the desk and sighed.

Later, at night, she warmed herself in her bathtub.

"I want to see all of them," she murmured with the memories flashing back. She wants to see all of them, but she doesn't have the courage to. She sank into the bubbly water as her hair floated like a mermaid on the surface of the ocean.

Lucy abruptly sprang up and shouted in frustration, "I want to see everyone but I don't have the courage to go out and actually do it!"

A neighbor from next door roared in annoyance, "Oi, neighbor! Keep it to a mild roar will ya!"

"My...my bad…" she sweatdropped. Draining the water and getting out of the tub, Lucy grabbed a towel to dry her hair.

Walking out of the bathroom, she lit a candle in her bedroom and set it on a pile of books.

On the wall, was a humongous map filled with notes about the guild members and where they could be. Rumors, reportings, or sightings...anything she could get her hands on.

For the past year, she has begun the search for all of them. So that they could all get back together again.

"I guess there's no news of Natsu or Happy today either…" she bonked her head onto a photo of Natsu holding up the trophy for the guild's win in the last Grand Magic Games. She felt tears coming out and slumped down onto the floor, leaning on the map.

 _If I could get Fairy Tail back together again…_ She hugged her knees, _What would I even do? Fairy Tail doesn't even exist anymore…_

 **...The next morning…**

The rising sun peeked over the set of buildings, shining through Lucy's window. Leaning her weight onto her arm, she let out a quiet yawn, her hair sticking out in all directions.

After getting ready once again, she let out a "Whoop!" and strut out the door.

"Whew. All right! Today, I'm going to give it my all!"

In the arena with the Grand Magic Games now occurring, Mato announced in an exciting tone, "It's the last day of the Grand Magic Games! Very soon, the number one guild in Fiore is going to be decided! One of the last guilds standing in the finals is led by the overwhelmingly powerful Chrisack, Dullahan Head! Yet, their opponents have won battle after battle with miraculous victories coming from behind! Skull Millione!

"Because this year's Grand Magic Games are in elimination format, these two guilds will go head to head with each other in the finals and battle for the top spot!"

"COOL COOL COOL!" Jason screamed with his trademark pose. "I'm sure we'll get an awesome article out of this, right, Lucy?!"

Lucy stared blankly ahead, not answering his question.

Jason tilted his head to the side, "Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry, what's up?"

"Look! It's the finals! It's gonna start soon!" Jason pointed to the two guilds' teams in enthusiasm.

"Ah. Looks like a total farce," said Lucy, uninterested.

Jason shook his head, "It's nothing of the sort! Skull Millione has won every single one of its battles coming from behind! Maybe, just maybe, even this final...no. Wait a sec…"

"Like I said. It's all a farce," Lucy rested her chin on top of her hands. "To be sure, Chrisack is strong. But according to my notes and what I've observed, the members of Skull Millione are stronger. I estimate that each one of them is, individually, almost twice as strong as Chrisack. They've been hiding their magic power."

"Wha?!" Jason stared at her in shock. "WHAAAAAT?!"

Lucy predicted, "Skull Millione is going to win. Handily."

"COOOOOOOOL!" Jason screamed as Skull Millione beat up Dullahan Head. The crowd cheered as Skull Millione showed off their hidden powers.

"An...an unbelieveable…!" the announcer was astonished.

"Oh my, that was quite a shock," Yajima remarked.

The announcer announced, "Skull Millione are our champions! And the odds...an impossible one hundred to ten! They've made a killing! Fiore's number one guild is _SKULL MILLIONE_!"

"Went better than I expected," commented one of Skull Millione's team members.

"Fufu," the leader cackled. "Make it rain~"

Lucy sighed, "They are strong, I guess, but I can't believe these caliber of people are going to be the number one guild in Fiore…"

The audience suddenly silenced.

"What's this?" the announcer glared. "Everyone in the stadium is celebrating, but...what the...hell is going on?!

"A mysterious figure is making his way into the arena…"

The leader of Skull Millione crossed his arms, "Who the fuck are you?!"

"An intruder?!" Lucy yelped.

The black hooded figure stopped in front of Fiore's "number one" guild.

"This feeling…" Lucy shuddered. "This level of magic power…! Get everyone out of here!"

Flames suddenly appeared all over the stadium. The crowd screamed in fear as the flames enveloped them.

Skull Millione threatened the black hooded figure, "You've got big balls, picking a fight in the capital."

"This guy...could he be the one from the recent reports...the wandering, black-cloaked…"

"Come on, there's no way."

The mysterious figure finally spoke, "So you chumps are the number one guild in Fiore, huh?"

"Hm?"

"Yeah, what of it, bitch?"

The black-cloaked man lit his fist in flames, "I'm your next...challenger." He sent a whirlpool of fire straight for Skull Millione.

The announcer took the mike, "He's gone and taken them all on!"

Lucy shielded herself with her arms, "I've got to get all the mages that can fight together..."

The whole audience was sweating from the immense heat.

"What the hell?!"

"Eh?!"

"Heat?!"

The announcer stared, flabbergasted as his clothing began to rip away, "With that heat, my clothes have...no way… The ring itself is melting..."

Lucy attempted to cover herself as her clothes too, melted away, "Kyaaaah! What is this heat… Heat?!"

The black-cloaked man's hood disappeared, revealing his face.

She gasped, "Natsu?!"

"Natsu!" everyone shouted.

"Long time no see, Lucy!" Happy greeted from behind.

"Happy! What's…"

Happy explained the situation, "Well, Natsu, you see, at any cost...just had to see what the champions of the tournament were made of, so… They've already been flattened, though. *sweatdrop*"

Natsu smirked, "Someone, anyone, I don't care who! Bring it on!"

"Someone stop this lunatic!" the mages cried as they plunged into the fight.

" _I'm getting fired up!_ "

"Geez...you need to learn how to hold back a bit, Natsu," Happy commented.

Natsu suddenly noticed Lucy standing in the stands, trying to cover herself as much as she could. He looked at her in realization.

 _W-What?!_

"...Lucy?!" Natsu grinned in happiness. "Lucy, it is you!" He clambered up the stadium to her spot.

"N-Natsu!"

He suddenly enveloped her in a bear hug, "Lucyyyyyyy~!"

She felt the tears coming back as she embraced him, "N-Natsu…"

" _Is this a reunion for our couple, Natsu and Lucy_?" the announcer and the rest of the audience who hadn't been evacuated yet watched the two.

She blushed furiously, trying to let herself out of his grasp, "W-We're not a cou-!"

"So what if it is?!" Natsu yelled back to the announcer.

The crowd gasped.

"So it is true!" Mato squealed.

"How is it not, can't you see that I'm obviously hugging her?"

"N-Natsu-!"

"Shush," Natsu grinned and winked at her. "C'mon, lemme hug you for a little while longer…"

"B-But, we're not-"

"You know what, we'll talk in your apartment," Natsu cut her off once again.

"Ooh, something's brewing up in there," Mato teased.

 **…**

"Wow, this is your new apartment?!" Natsu admired how much bigger it was compared to her old one.

"Yeah, I'll let you two stay here since I know you've got no where else to go," Lucy smiled.

"OUR GODDESS!" Natsu and Happy went down on their knees to bow on her feet.

"Q-Quit it!" Lucy set her bag down on her desk chair and plopped down onto the couch. "Okay, sit!"

"Yes!" Natsu sat down in front of her on the opposite sofa.

Happy moaned, "I don't wanna listen to your complaints, so I'm going to go fishing." He flew out the nearby window, mumbling to himself about something concerning fish and about how he didn't want to watch whatever they would be doing. Happy had a wild imagination going on there.

Lucy began talking, "Okay, so Natsu…"

"...Yes?"

She looked down, "First of all...WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"

Natsu was shocked, "What?"

"Why…? Why did you leave me…?"

"We—we were going training!"

"So why didn't you bring me with you?!" she cried, tears suddenly spilling down her cheeks.

"We...we…" he couldn't come up with a decent explanation.

"You...you didn't think of me…" Lucy brang her hands up to her face. "You never thought of me...what _I_ thought…"

"W-We did! We left you a letter!"

"Did you think I'd be okay with you suddenly going on a quest without me?!" she sniffed. "Aren't we a team…? Partners? Nakama…?"

Natsu slammed his fists onto the coffee table, "Dammit, Lucy!" He cupped her face in his hands and rammed his lips into hers.

"Mmph!" she made a noise in the back of her throat in surprise.

He released her after a while, "Lucy...look at me."

She looked at him.

"I've...always thought about you. I'm just...not good with words," he murmured. "I'm more for action." Natsu chuckled. "I thought that you wouldn't care. That you'd wanted to stay. You had the others, so… Ugh, I _know_ that I made the wrong decision..."

"The guild disbanded, Natsu," she broke it to him.

"...What?!"

"We went our separate ways," she replied, still red from the earlier kiss attack.

"...Well then, we're going to get it back," he stared at her.

"That's what I thought when I first saw you back there," Lucy beamed.

"Yeah, so...can I do one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Um...can I kiss you again?"

Lucy flushed crimson, "...I...I guess…?"

He looked at her, amazed, "So...can I take that as a yes?"

"...Yeah…"

"So...do you love me, too?"

Lucy smiled as wide as she could, "Yeah. I do love you."


	5. Company

**boodskap: Okay, so I'm currently trying to finish three one-shots at the same time, which is probably why I haven't updated yet until now.**

 **boodskap 2: I wanna thank the following people who are followers (ah...a lame pun...it's intended XD): 104688, Celestialite, KoolBrunette06, Loso, WishfulGeeking, biancarr311, hapiflower, lucykalysah, sushipie10, and tiffamira! I'm just hoping you guys actually want to read this story.**

 **boodskap 3: This one's pretty short, but I wanted to update this one on here anyway.**

* * *

The woman shivered as the cold, desperate wind blew against her fragile skin. Her hood fell from her head once again, encouraging her to put it back on.

Her endless journey had no more meaning. She'd walked miles and miles to reach where she was right now. Still, nothing appeared. Her goal was no more than a joke.

The hills sunk lower, growing into a valley. It was dark now as the clouds shielded the moon.

 _A well._

That was her only hope. A well, far out, about a kilometer away.

Strange was what she would call it. There was a giant boulder with a ladder leaning on it. What was that for? To climb onto the rock? Did it have something to do with the weird well as well?

Well, to clarify, the well had the basics of what we all see as a well. It's just that the bucket was... _floating_ over the hole filled with water.

The woman rubbed her arms to ease the coldness. Raising her eyebrow, she gently lifted the bucket from its spot above the well's hole. She tried to feel for the invisible force, but it was no longer there.

There _was_ a way to get the water, though. She had a rope, fortunately, tucked in her satchel. Pulling the rope out, she tied it into tight knot on the bucket's handle.

Testing it to see if the knot would unravel, she climbed up the ladder in which the boulder was situated. Holding the end of the rope, she held the bucket over the edge and let go. It stuck.

This was good, since water was just what she needed right now.

Dehydrated and exhausted, she filled the bucket with water, then tugged it back up to the surface. Taking a long, refreshing sip, the woman sighed. At least things were getting a tiny bit better.

That's when he appeared. The red, fire-breathing salamander.

The salamander made a sound similar to a water droplet dropping from a faucet.

"Y-You want some water, too…?" her blonde hair finally peeked out from her cloak.

The salamander clumsily stumbled up the ladder, gladly lapping some water from the bucket when he arrived.

"It's nice, isn't it…?" she murmured, laying herself down onto the hardened surface of the boulder. "To finally have some company… My journey...was so lonely…"

The salamander climbed onto the blonde's lap while curling up to make himself comfortable.

"You breath fire," she stated in realization. "Wow… I wish...I had something special like that…"

The salamander made another "water droplet" sound.

"I don't know what you're saying, but I hope it's something good," she giggled. "I'm talking to a salamander… I'm crazy, aren't I?

"But...wanting friends and people to stay by my side isn't crazy...is it?"

The salamander gave a slight nod, as if he were understanding every single word she'd just uttered.

"Hey...let me introduce myself," she suddenly sat up and looked at the salamander in the eyes. "Hi there. I'm Lucy Heartfilia.

"Since I assume you don't have a name...can I name you?"

He nodded again.

"Then...Natsu. I'll name you Natsu," she grinned. "If you would, let's go on a journey. Together."


End file.
